istriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Seed of War
The Seed of War is a strange item which contains the spirit of a long forgotten knight who will battle for those it deems worthy. The Seed of the Seed Long ago, there was a knight by the name of Baranor Steele. He was the land's greatest defender whose skill with the sword and the shield brought joy to his allies and misery to his enemies. When on the battlefield, he would move through his enemies like the wind and was always there to help anyone who needed a hand. This brought him great fame and much hate, so much hate that the demilich Acererak decided enough was enough. During an escort of the princess that Baranor was a personal guard of, the caravan came under attack by a great dark magic. Baranor was able to withstand the blast but his comrades were not. Fortunately for the princess the wards around her had held. But as the magic dissipated, a terrible beast arose from trailing vapors. Enraged by the loss of his comrades, Baranor charged in. It was an epic battle, but Baraonor was able to slay his foe. But as the beast fell, it gave out a hideous laughter and burst into smoke. Baranor tried to hold his breath but it was too late. As he inhaled the smoke, he could hear the creature in his mind. It said. " Fool. Soon you will be a slave to Acererak!" Knowing he had to get to town quick to lift this curse, he grabbed the princess and ran her to the castle, all the while with the voice cackling in his head. Fortunately he finally made it to town and the princess led him to the greatest healer in all the land. Sadly, there was nothing he could do, for Acererak had laid his trap too well. Baranor had a plan though, for he would not become Acererak's pawn. He demanded that the healer keep his soul where Acererak could not take it, so the healer told him he would put his spirit inside a common seed, one that would open only for those who would defend the people. The magic would lock Acererak out, but never again would Baranor be able to return to his human form. He agreed and with a flash of light the Seed of War was born. For a time it was put to great use to defending the lands once more, but in time, like many things, it was lost until..... Krusk's Finding of The Seed As Krusk was looking through the shops to prepare for battle against Acererak, he felt something calling him. As he followed the sound it led him to a strange shop full of very curious things. He went inside and the calling grew stronger. As he looked around he couldn't figure out what he had been hearing. He was about to leave when he noticed a simple seed sitting on a pillow, yet it seemed to draw him near. As he picked it up, the shopkeeper surprised him and he dropped the seed. Baranor's spirit burst out, awaiting Krusk's command. At first taken aback, Krusk was amazed and was overjoyed to have a new weapon in his fight. Category:Objects